<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Food, Maybe by Azulet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480397">Food, Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet'>Azulet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friendships [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elementary (TV), Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Banter, Friendship, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Male-Female Friendship, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, One Shot, Short, Starfleet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Sherlock have different ideas of what constitutes a meal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Joan Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friendships [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/645188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Food, Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What<em> is</em> that?”</p>
<p>Sherlock looked between his plate and Watson. “It’s food.”</p>
<p>The item on the plate was certainly <em>not</em> food, in Joan’s opinion. It looked more like a combination of mashed potatoes and a mango smoothie, and not in any way appealing.</p>
<p>“That’s not food,” she said, sliding into their usual spot besides the broad, glorious windows exposing the stars flashing by outside the starship.</p>
<p>Sherlock sat down opposite her, took a spoonful of his creation, and made several faces in rapid succession. Joan laughed.</p>
<p>“I was trying,” Sherlock began, then took a large gulp from his water and restarted, “I was trying to replicate a food that would combine most of the nutrients I need throughout the day, that way I would only need one meal and could spend the rest of my time on other pursuits.”</p>
<p>“I’d suggest the fish tacos,” Joan replied, smirking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeehaw, another Elementary/Star Trek fic for International Fanworks Day! I completely forgot until *checks watch* late, so please pardon if it's not the best.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>